Electronic devices can be “connected” together to enable data transfer between the devices. Typically, the connection between the two devices can be a mechanical connection or a wireless connection. Mechanical connections such as USB are typically point-to-point, and require mechanical connectors at each device, and sometimes a cable between the devices. When the devices are connected together, the mechanical connection initiates a sequence whereby both devices communicate with each other to determine how data should be communicated. The parameters by which they should communicate with each other are defined by a specification. If the devices do not adhere to rules established by the specification, the devices may not be able to communicate with each other as intended. When mechanical connections are used for establishing power and data transfers between devices, the devices are operating in a system architecture for which the specification was designed. However, when contactless communication units, are used to contactlessly convey data in lieu of physical hard-wired data connection, the system architecture for which the specification was designed no longer exist. Accordingly, what is needed are circuitry and methods for conforming to the rules of the specification despite having intentionally inserted contactless connections in between the hard-wired data connection.